Niejasne sygnały
by colirya
Summary: Tłumaczenie. Za autorką: Donna i Doktor zrozumieli się całkowicie opacznie.


**Tytuł oryginalny:** Mixed Messages (/s/6342249/1/Mixed–Messages)

**Autor:** Basmathgirl (/u/2521728/Basmathgirl)

**Tłumacz:** colirya

* * *

„**Niejasne sygnały"**

Oparła głowę o ręcę, zamykając oczy. Przyglądał się jej uważnie. Siedziała w kuchni od kilku minut. Na pewno nie była aż tak zmęczona, prawda?

Otworzyła jedno oko i spojrzała w jego stronę. Stał tam, przyglądając się jej przez chwilę. Dlaczego się nie odezwał? Była aż tak nieciekawa? Dlaczego to zawsze tak wyglądało? Wszystko zawsze kończyło się w ten sam sposób. Wszyscy w końcu czuli się zmęczeni jej obecnością. Można się było tego spodziewć, naprawdę. Przez chwilę stanowiła dla niego rozrywkę, odwracając jego myśli od straty... nie, nie chciała teraz wspominać jej imienia. Zaczynała rozumieć, co musiała w zeszłym roku czuć Marta, choć sama czuła się skrzywdzona z innych powodów. „Łudząca się Marta", tak ją kiedyś nazwała, „charytatywna Marta". Czy i ona miała stać się „charytatywną Donną" dla jego następnej towarzyszki? Wiedziała, że wkrótce wybierze on kogoś szybszego, ładniejszego, młodszego, bardziej blond. Tak, to było nieuniknione. Chociaż przeżyli przecież wspólnie parę niezłych przygód, choć nie trwało to tak długo, jak miała nadzieję, gdy go szukała. Jednak to nie była jej decyzja, prawda? Nałożyła dzielną maskę na twarz, tak było łatwiej.

– Cześć, Spacemanie!* – przywitała się. Nawet w jej uszach nie zabrzmiało to radośnie. Zastanawiała się, czy Doktor to jakoś skomentuje.

Dostrzegł, że jej uśmiech nigdy nie dosięgnął jej oczu, zauważył napięte mięśnie i zmianę w postawie. Ruszył w kierunku Donny, by dowiedzieć się, dlaczego była tak zdenerwowana, ale ona drgnęła, odsuwając się. Nie ukrywał, że zabolało go bycie odprawionym w ten sposób. W normalnej sytuacji by go zaakceptowała. Tak łatwo było być otwartym w jej towarzystwie, dużo łatwiej, niż miało to miejsce w przypadku pozostałych towarzyszy. Czy to znaczyło, że nie chciała z nim już podróżować? Była wystarczająco smutna, by chcieć wrócić do domu? Stłumił rosnącą panikę. Będzie miał na to czas później, gdy będzie już pewien, co się dzieje.

– Donna? Co się stało? – spróbował.

– Nic. Nic się nie stało.

Wiedział, że to nieprawda.

– Proszę, powiedz mi – zwrócił się do niej delikatnym tonem. W jej spojrzeniu było tyle bólu, że ledwo był w stanie to wytrzymać. – Skrzywdziłem cię?

– Nie, nigdy nie skrzywdziłbyś mnie świadomie, wiem to. Ja po prostu... po prostu zachowuję się głupio.

– Jesteś chora? Powiedz mi, jeżeli jesteś chora. Wiem, gdzie znajduje się najlepszy szpital we wszechświecie – zachwalał. – Od razu poczujesz się lepiej! Byłem tam z...

Imię zawisło niewypowiedziane w powietrzu. Nagle zrozumiał, co mogło być problemem. Zrozumiał, bo Donna nie dokończyła jego zdania, tak, jak miało to w zwyczaju. Cholera, to znowu się stało. A to z kolei oznaczało, że wszystko między nimi było naprawdę skończone. Po tym, jak zawarli układ, Donna nigdy nie przyznałaby się, że coś do niego czuje. A kiedy Donna domyśli się, że zgadł o co chodzi, będzie zdewastowana. Naprawdę nie chciał, by tak się stało.

– Chcesz herbaty? – Zmusił się, by jego głos zabrzmiał lekko.

– Tak, poproszę – odparła.

Do jej oczu, tych błyszczących, niebieskich oczu, wróciło trochę ciepła. Nie mógł odwrócić od nich wzroku. Jeżeli miała go opuścić, to musiał cieszyć się każdą chwilą z nią spędzoną. Przytulił ją do siebie, nawet o tym nie myśląc. Co się z nim stało? Nie zachowywał się tak od eonów.

– Nie zostawiaj mnie – wyszeptał prosto w jej włosy. – Proszę.

Odsunęła się lekko od niego, studiując jego twarz.

– Nie chcesz, żebym odeszła? – wyszeptała w odpowiedzi.

– Nie. Dlaczego miałbym? Nie myślałaś chyba, że chciałbym... – zobaczył w jej oczach niepewność.

Ach, a więc to był prawdziwy powód jej zachowania. Wcześniej spoglądał na ten problem pod złym kątem. Przycisnął ją z powrotem do siebie, w ciszy dziękując bogom za to, że pozwolili mu ją spotkać. Nie zamierzał kiedykolwiek pozwolić jej odejść.

_*Spaceman – wiem, wiem. Powinnam przetłumaczyć. Jednak nie wydaje mi się, by jakiekolwiek polskie słowo mogło oddać znaczenie oryginału, zwłaszcza w kontekście Doktora. Kosmonauta? Astronauta? No błagam ;)._


End file.
